


Amatus

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of smut between Fenris and Lavellan.  Porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amatus

Teeth nibble tracing the curve of her neck, moans spill from open lips, praising and calling to any diving who would listen for his touch to linger. She was like molten gold his hands ready to be moulded to his desires, to come apart by his touch. Slender fingers calloused by the bowstring she caresses drift over his mahogany skin, the lyrium in his veins humming as he drowned in desire for her. Slender fingers trace his chest, tangle in his hair pulling him closer, holding him tight unwilling to relinquish her hold on him and he would never release her. She was his and no shadow of the past would take her from him. Tongue chases her fingers caressing him, pushing him to his back so she can explore him fully, her Ivory skin a stark contrast to his own. 

"Nuvenan avan ma'edhis sule bre'garas in br'av."

"Amatus I don't understand." He hisses as her nipples graze his chest, teasing as she travelled lower her dark locks following heightening his senses. She knelt between his legs, eyes bright with joy and sickness, lip bitten in anticipation.

"Then I will have to teach you, vhenan. Practically of course." She hummed, voice low and silken, promises of what was to come. His hips jolt as she tastes him, a long languid stroke along his shaft, gaze linked with his as she savoured him. "Mar rodhe ir'on." She mumbled kissing his shaft as it bucked against her face. "You taste delicious."

"Fasta vaas!" Tevene overruled common as his fingers tangled in her hair scooping the thick locks into his fists so he could watch as her soft lips kissed the head of his cock, tongue dancing around the clear fluid gathered there. "Kaffas" he growled tugging her away she she licked the drop from her lips.

"Ready vhenan? Do you know what I am going to do?"

"Yes." He growled his desire to dominate her and make her scream growing.

"Ha'ma'in. Last em tua rosa'da'din." If her kisses were like velvet her mouth was like heaven. Soft, warm, enveloping her tongue caressing the underside of his cock, her eyes closed in bliss. Thumbs caressed his hips, as she sucked and bobbed on his cock, a shiver causing him to buck up, forcing him deeper.

"Love I..." She shushed him with a firm pinch of his cheek. "Never da'len." She kissed him "Never apologise where there is no need my wolf. Beside love, you know how I love you being my ruler." She smiled, by the maker it filled his heart with love. She completed him.

"Then continue amatus." He commanded, her shiver of submission tangible. With renewed fervour she took him in moth again sucking and stroking him into madness, her mouth tightening and relaxing, teasing and bringing his pleasure. His fingers still coiled in her hair he angled her, praising and teasing her with words, the power of his vice had not escaped him. "Do you want me to fuck your mouth amatus? Use you to seek my pleasure? Would it please you?" She moaned around his cock her eyes bright and eager. Spreading his legs he bent them at the knee, gently thrusting to meet her mouth, the new traction agonisingly sweet as he growled, head thrown back in sensation. Nails scraped her scalped, his breathing quickened as he thrust harder desperate for more. She stopped moving altogether allowing him to use her, as his thrusts grow deeper.

"Amatus you are a goddess." He gasped through stuttered breaths, praising and calling her name. She hummed in appreciation, hollowing her cheeks, tongue working harder as she braced one hand over his heart. She was his, only his. His declaration sending her wild as she pushed further to meet his thrusts her nose touching his groin as he moaned deep and visceral his need to orgasm rocketing. She continued to take him wholly as he bucked, hair tumbling free as he began to be awash with pleasure. "Love, no, too soon..." He growled releasing her head but she continued alternating deep and shallow till she h as him begging words failing him as he grasped the cover, her skin anything as her bucked, hips arched off the bed as he came bellowing her name to the gods, her hands cupping his hips as she swallowed his come greedily. As his body relaxed his softening cock slid free from her throat her tongue chasing the last bits of seed from his shaft.

"I love you, do you understand now love?" She asked eyebrow cocked in amusement. He merely cocked an eyebrow. "Nuvenan avan ma'edhis sule bre-Garas in br'av"

"I cannot quite be sure." He mumbled, his mind still scrambled.

"I want to suck your cock till you come deep in my throat."

"Festus beo uvo canarvrum." He murmured drawing her up his body and into a tender kiss, his taste still on her tongue. "Amatus" he whispered as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "My turn." He ordered. "Come here." Tugging her forward he shuffled down the bed urging her to straddle his face, the blush on her cheeks and uncertainty in her eyes. "Breathe amatus." He reassured taking her hand in his. "It is just a different position for something we enjoy. We will take it slow." Sliding to the best position he eased her hips closer taking a languid lick against her core, set juices already flowing. "How does it feel?"

"Different more direct."

"Should I...?"

"Please." She whimpered as he speared her core with his tongue and she squeaked in surprise. It never failed to astound him how many noises he could produce from her. Alternating between her core and her clit, he soon had her whimpering and moaning, hands clenching the headboard as she fought to keep control.

"It's ok, he reassured her, a single digit sliding into her entrance as he focused on her Clit, by instinct her hips grinding onto his finger as her insides began to flutter. With care he inserted a second and a third, widening and driving her to delirium. His name filled her moans as she crested on pleasure never quite reaching release which was his plan. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, please, gods yes," she begged her hand tagging in his hair. "Please make me come with you wonderful tongue and fingers."

"Ma neuvenin." He growled circling her clit with tight patterns as he rubbed the special spot inside, "come for me." He growled as she came apart screaming, collapsing to the side.

He scooped her into his arms then, kissing her, sharing her taste. The most powerful woman in the days putty in his hands. She understood his need for power and security and she gave it willingly, two elves trying to survive against the People and politics. His cock pressed hard against her stomach as he pressed her close, skin to skin touch making him feel like it was real, and he was safe. Soon gentle kisses gave way to urgent tongues and teeth as she ground against him. Lifting her leg and hooking it behind his leg he lined his cock up splitting her slowly, gently rocking up against her deepest parts as tongues and hands roamed bodies. Soft sighs and declarations filled their hearts as he poured his affection into her. But soon that was not enough to sate their desires and he found himself pinned as she rode him. Hands tracing his stomach and bracing on his thighs to roll her hips with fervour. His own hands guiding her before taking the lead slamming her down onto the hardened length, head tossed back as she shouted his name for the world to hear. He alternated between breasts and hips, teasing and guiding her as her felt his orgasm rise. With a strangled moan he wrenched himself from her warmth rolling her onto her back. She whined at the loss, her desperation evident in how she dragged him to her, a laugh leaving his lips.

"Keen are we?"

"When at the mercy of a handsome man." She laughed tongue teasing his lips. " the man I love."

He shivered at her words to hear such endear,net, such truth in what she was saying.

"I did not think I would ever find this." He stuttered as she lined him with her core. "Not here, not anywhere." Gently he rocked his hips into her, slow and deep, her hips meeting him with each thrust.

"Fenris!" She whispered, peppering his face with kisses, tracing his brands. Wrapping her hips higher around his own she ground into him harder, his own movement becoming rougher and he sought to bury himself within her molten core. Thumbs press against her clit, he can feel her start to convulse around him.

"Come for me love." He growled knowing the deep timbre would bring her over the edge. Nails dug into his skin as he sought his own end pumping hard and deep, his groans guttural and feral as he bit her shoulder, cock spurting his seed within.

"I love you Vhenan."

"I love you Amatus"


End file.
